


February writing prompts

by Lalalando



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalando/pseuds/Lalalando
Summary: A list of one-word prompts to use as a writing challenge for February.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	February writing prompts

Hi everyone!

I hope no one is disappointed that this isn't a fic, but I wanted to pop the list of prompts I'm going to use for the story-a-day challenge I'm going to do in February because a couple of people on tumblr have asked me about them.

Someone also asked why I don't just do the writing challenge in Linktober... a few reasons... the first is that February is three days shorter (lol) and seems more manageable.

The second is that I feel like I'll have the _time_ to do this next month, but don't know what I'll be doing in October so Feb seems as good a time to do it as Oct.

For the people who've been asking me about the prompt list... If anyone else wants to take part, please... J O I N M E. 

If only one of the prompts speaks to you, it's perfectly fine to just do that one.

If you want to do all of them, go nuts! 

  1. Alcohol
  2. Trust
  3. Ride
  4. Uncomfortable
  5. Explosion
  6. Delirious
  7. Sketch
  8. Ambush
  9. Panic
  10. Horse
  11. Recommendation
  12. Scissors
  13. Ancient
  14. Fruit
  15. Shelter
  16. Competition
  17. Solution
  18. Air
  19. Majestic
  20. Language
  21. Crime
  22. Chest
  23. Glaze
  24. Nap
  25. Knit
  26. Fur
  27. Nest
  28. Tension



**Author's Note:**

> I will absolutely keep writing my other fics, but next month is going to be crazy so this is my way of making myself write something every day.


End file.
